Bakamono & Valentines' Day
by CrapPishh
Summary: She was out of the free market by the time he managed to absorb what she had said. For Pokeshipper99's fanfic challenge.


Here we go, another oneshot for all you loyal followers that have been waiting patiently for me to update. :X If you're expecting angst or emo or sadness, then I'm sorry, you'll have to wait quite a long while, actually, cause if you don't know by now, my writing is heavily dependent on my emotions, and at the moment, I'm feeling really awesome! :D

Last week was the JC Orientation with an inter-OG mixed relay biathalon, and I was forced to run yeah, 'cause my OG head's like my OGL and insisted I run. I came in 4th out of 8 girl runners, being the only IP1/Sec3 amidst the JC1 peoples. Now I'm getting psycho-ed to join Cross-country because they say I can really run, but nah, I don't think I will. :D

Oh, and mass dance at Suntec's fountain of wealth was awesome too.

Enjoy this piece, anyway. It's humour, Priest Nic-style! (: It's my entry for Pokeshipper99's fanfic challenge, though since I don't know where he draws the line between humour and lameness, I shall just stick to my own perception of humour.

Happy Friendship/Valentines' Day to all!

Reviews would be much appreciated. :D

* * *

"Bakamono, bakamono, where are you?" Priest Nic demanded, screaming somewhat loudly into the new earpiece that she had just gotten a couple of days ago. It wasn't her fault the old one ended up spoilt: no one had told her that she had to put a waterproof covering on it before grinding at the Aqua Road Dungeons. Then again, being a priest with low damage and nothing useful save for Holy Symbol, she didn't actually grind. It was more of sitting comfortably atop a crate, leeching happily as her party members grinded _for _her, but that wasn't the point here.

"..."

"When I find you, I'm gonna…" the slightly pissed-off priest muttered, under the breath as she hoisted herself up the coral ladder of the Aquarium's storage platform.

Randomly shoving mesos into her storage compartment while thinking up ways to pay the fire mage back for his lack of response, she couldn't help but notice an open locker on the opposite side of the aisle. The thing was: she knew who it belonged to.

"Gosh, bakamono is such a dimwit at times…" Priest Nic thought, rolling her eyes before proceeding towards the above-mentioned locker. Just as she was about to simply slam it shut and go on her way, a pink ribbboned box caught her eye.

Being the inquisitive girl that she naturally was, the said priest couldn't resist taking a tiny peek at its contents. It turned out to be more than a tiny peek, however, when a few seconds later, the box cover went flying off and the contents found themselves out of their container and on a one way trip to her stomach.

"Hmmm…"

"Sheesh," she uttered, as a single sigh crackled through the earpiece. Reaching into her overall pocket, Priest Nic whipped out a brand new, cellphone-like gadget that she had purchased together with the new earpiece, using Keen's credit card. Of course, he was unaware of the purchases, and she wasn't about to tell him. The bill would make a rather... interesting Valentines Day present, seeing that it would probably arrive around that time.

Her fingers flew over the keypad as she entered in the mage's name, and a moment later, his precise location displayed itself on the screen.

_Heh, good thing I had him tagged the last time we met,_ she smirked, casually repocketing the gadget and mounting her hog, pondering over how else to make use of the new-found power she had over him.

What greeted her when she entered room 9 of the free market could not be more unexpected. A mountain of crushed paper guarded the room entrance, and she had to use teleport in order to navigate through the coloured papers and glitter pens that littered the floor.

"Look, bakamono," she started, spying the lone figure sitting in the far corner. "If all this is your attempt at showing me that you're still a little kid and that you still want a second Christmas present, then give it up already. Christmas and Happyville are both long gone."

Curiously peeping over the mage's shoulder, she was incredibly surprised when he gave no sign of protest, even as she yanked the piece of paper he had been writing on away from him.

"To Nalie… Who's she?"

"Nalie? She's the girl I love…" he replied with a dazed expression, flashing a lovestruck smile unknowingly.

Raising an eyebrow in amusement after having read through the love letter, which he no doubt had spent the whole day rewriting repeatedly, Priest Nic dropped it back into his hands, shrugging her shoulders.

"Valentines Day present, eh? So what else are you getting her?"

"Oh, a box of chocolates!" he answered, proudly, looking up with a sparkle in his eyes. "She loves chocolates, yeah. I made them myself, and they're stored safely in a box inside my storage locker!"

"Oh, you mean that box with the pretty yellow ribbon? Yeah, they were pretty good," Priest Nic responded, a little too quickly. Realising what she had just given away, she quickly mounted her hog and shouted a random excuse to leave, taking advantage of the daze he was in.

She was out of the free market by the time he managed to absorb what she had said.

* * *

You know where to find the cookie jar, yep? (:

Happy dating to all, even if it's just dating your laptop (like what I'm doing right now).


End file.
